I love night
by crystal-cry
Summary: Every night, do you want to know what happen?
1. Chapter 1

*this is my first fanfiction, so, hehe..I might or might not make mistake. If I do then forgive me : anyway, the story and the character isnot mine ok. Here it goes…

Rinwalked down the stair passed the bathroom when he suddenlyheard a sound. He stopped and examinesthe sound carefully. "hey.. stopit. Why are you still thinking about him? I'mhis sensei. I must be stricter than ever"then Rinquickly hid to see who it was. Then the door slowly open a bit, after that a face poked out. "yukio?" Rinspoke to himself. Yukio turn his head left and right to make sure no one is there. He then close dthe bathroom door then walked normally not knowing his brother is following him. " huh… Imglad onii chanstill sleeping, damn it, a night demon. He is soo..""Ring ring.."the sound of his phone disturb his blabbering. " helo?...ouh..ok..Yeah..ok" after ending the call, Yukio sit on his bed. He stared at his older brother which sleeping soundly. Actually Rinrun quietly to his bed then pretend to sleep when Yukio walked towards their room. "I love it when that night comes.."Yukio talked to himself while watch as the sun slowly rise ..  
#the night before#  
Yukio was sleeping soundly at the midnight when suddenly he felt something weird which makeshim hotter and hotter inside. He slowly opened his eyes. To his surprise, his brother is on top of him, nibbling his nipple while stripping him slowly. "onii chan, what the hell are you.. anh..ngh.. st..op.. it.. ah" from anger turn into loud moans as his brother started to groped his little brother manhood. Rinhand started to move up and down while licking Yukio chest up to his ear then whisper to Yukio " yukio.. soyou could get hard even by me?'' Yukio blushed deeply not wanting to see his brother. " ahh.." yukiomoan as his brother inserted a finger without warning. The finger move slowly then faster making Yukio moan then insertsanother finger which sent Yukio to shiver in pleasure. " ..chan..ah..ngh.. stop.. ah" yukio chant along pleasurefull moan. everytime yukio wanted to stop, Rin move his hands aggresively. "ahh..ha.. onii chan..ha" Yukio panting hardly after came once. Yukio move his face closer to Rin to kiss him when suddenly Rin turn away then get back to sleep. "huh?" Yukio puzzled by this and endded up having some research on what was happening. "so thats what some people say as sleepwalking? so that time he was unconcious? huh I'm glad.." he thought to himself without realizing he was flushed.

sorry, too short isnt it? *thats it for this time xD id like to have some review please since im new here.. hehe..  



	2. Chapter 2

*helo there ^^ I'm soo sorry because the chapter 1 is ruined! I don't know, its my computer faults! Well, hehe.. my fics is not so great but I just feel like to continue ;) it's a random fic so.. I haven't planned anything so far. Any suggestion? My English isn't very good either - YukioxRin… later nxt chap maybe vice versa (:

"onii chan.. wake up.. its already this late" Yukio pointed at the wall where the clock is. Rin just murmured lazily. "go away.. I'm so damn tired.." hm… the young Okumura grabbed the blanket which his brother is tightly clung into and pulled it harshly. "come on, just end your sleep already" Without accidently…

"ah.." Rin shocked when Yukio pulled his tail. "what are you doing.." Rin grabbed his tail and scolded Yukio but in a bit trembling voice. He suddenly stopped when he saw a deep blush is forming on Yukio check.

"cheh.. then I guess I'll take a quick shower" Rin rushed outside while Yukio still standing there, froze. Rin didn't realize he also have that flush on his face.

"that sound.. so his tail is a sensitive part of his body.." a sensitiveness that no normal human can have. Well, Rin is not a normal human though. Yukio then corrected his spectacle. He get down that building to eat breakfast "nah, just forget that. I need to prepare lots of work for the cram school" He gather all his files and books then join ukobach and kuro at the table for breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

at night before Rin sleep…. (Huhuhu…)

As usual, Yukio still doing his pilling and seem never ending work at his table. Then a-book-been-putted-down sound makes he turn to see Rin. "tired already nii san?" Rin throw his pen then headed to his bed. "I'll never forgive you this time Yukio.. How dare you give me 10x homework than the others.." He yawn then snored loudly. "That's because you sleep during my lesson" Yukio chuckkled

"heh.. as expected, not even a single homework is finished" he checked his brother work. Yukio put his work aside after finishing some of it and decide to end all of that. He also feels sleepy. He put his glasses down then laid himself on his bed staring the ceiling. He then slowly closed his eyes.

Slowly and softly, a finger crept its way up, touching his lips, and hot breath blowed into his ear. A creak sounds heard as Rin climbed up joining Yukio on the bed.

"Yukio.. Are you asleep already?" a hand started to unbuttoning Yukio cloth slowly and teasingly. "it wouldn't be fun if you're asleep", "huh(slowly opened his eyes)...Huh! nii san! Stop it!" Yukio pushed Rin aside without accidently, pushing Rin fall onto the floor.

"nii san! I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Yukio get off the bed to help his brother. He ducked down to see Rin condition (he didn't wear his glasses so his vision is a bit blurry that he have to stare his brother at a distance about an inch) Rin grabbed Yukio and locked a passionate kissed on him. "mn..ngh.. nii.. san.." Rin carry Yukio back on to the bed.

He laid Yukio on his bed then continue locking their mouth while his hand quickly stripped him. "Wait, niisan!" he parted the kiss and stared the shiny green eyes with an evil smile craved on his face. "You know Yukio, your nii san here can't wait any longer..'' he whisper directly on Yukio ear sending shiver throughout his body.

Rin lowered his head then licked the bare chest, biting the harden nipple.

"unh..ng..nii..san..st.." Rin quickly kissed Yukio again while his hands continue playing the nipple.

When Yukio is fully naked, Rin grabbed Yukio erected member. He slides his finger teasingly on the tip of Yukio manhood, making Yukio shivers and moans erotically.

"I don't want this, I want to be the seme.." Yukio keep thinking how to change their position while he is in this state already before things began to be complicated. He got an idea. Rin enjoyed himself so much that his tails are swinging side to side. Yukio grabbed it as soon as it getting nearer to him.

"ah..nn..Yu..kio.." Yukio gently stroked the tails then bite it lightly making Rin moan again. His brother paralyzed and shivers with half lidded eyes, begging for more. "nii san, did you want more?" now its Yukio time to enjoyed. Rin nodded "ple..ase..Yu..Ki..ahhnn.." he cant continue his word as he feel the pleasure when Yukio licked the base of the tails then trailing his saliva down until he reached Rin opening.

He circled his tongue around in circle "wha..at are.. you..doing. ngh..". When he feels it's lubed enough he put one of his finger outside the opening. "I'm preparing for 'it' (grinned) Now get ready nii san" He pushed his finger inside "ahh…hn..Yuki..o.." he adjust it a little bit. When his brother shows calm sign, he pushed second finger in.

"ahn..oh..it's hurt..yu..kio..ahg..", "calm down nii san, it'll feel better later" Yukio thrust his both finger in and out of Rin opening. Rin slowly feeling a great pleasure filling his body.

When Yukio feels it's loosen enough, he position himself. "nii san, I'm in" Rin just nodded. The young twins smiled then thrust fiercely making Rin moan louder. Yukio stroke Rin manhood "mnn… yuu kio.. no.." "why nii.. san.. cant hold..it any..more..?" he bite lightly on certain spot on Rin neck leaving a mark, soon adding more and more. "ah.." Yukio hit Rin sweet spot.

"a..aagain ahh..nn.." Yukio hit that place again and again. "Yu..kio..I'm close.." "me..too..nii..sa..nn.." Both of them moan as they came at the same time. Yukio face was red as his wish was fulfilled. He face his brother to find his brother already slept soundly beside him.

He peck a little kiss at his brother then hugged him. He laid besides his brother . "well, few more hour before wake time" he fall into deep sleep, accomplished by what just happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*hohoho… what will happen in the next morning later? Any suggestion? review? Bad or good, its up to you all, dear reader. I'll be waiting.. ^^


End file.
